El Rodeo Fantasmagórico
by Sombra 2.0
Summary: Capitulo 12 YA!Danny tiene que pasar otras vacaciones con su atipica familia, pero esta vez en el viejo oeste...literalmente, podrá Danny volver a su epoca o se quedara con la verguenza pasada. Fic hecho por HaldamirElf y Sombra 2.0
1. Un joven en el Oeste

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Autores: HaldamirElf (Shadow Gio suena mejor ) y Sombra 2.0 (Shadow ¬¬ Shadow ya está usado)

**Notas de HaldamirElf: **Je, je, no se burlen, es mi primer fic de Danny a mucha honra XD, pese a que sólo di algunos diálogos, todo lo demás es obra de Shadow XD, y que quede claro que todo lo aburrido de este fic fue creado por mi, lo que es cómico es de Shadow, que quede bien claro ¬¬

**_Notas de Sombra 2.0: _**Que raro yo opino lo contrario, jeje , este es mi cuarto fic de Danny y de seguro Gio dice y/o piensa "x q me insulta?" como siempre….jeje

**_Notas de los creadores _**Gracias por leer el fic, (Gio: La magia de copiar y pegar XD) ninguno de los derechos nos pertenece, somos simples mortales con expectativas altas (Shadow: ¿Que es eso, Gio: Ni yo sé pero suena bien, así que dejémoslo) y con un gran ídolo Butch Hartman, Y nuevamente gracias por leer el fic XD… (Gio: Ya dijimos gracias por leer el fic no, Shadow asintiendo)

Acto Primero: Un joven en el Oeste

Estamos en Amity Park las clases ya habían finalizado, todos estaban muy felices, en especial Danny ya que estas vacaciones serían "normales".

Danny: Vacaciones, libre de fantasma alguno y simplemente con… ¿mi familia?...rayos lo olvide, que vergüenza me causarán este año.

La verdad era que la familia de Danny era bastante atípica, padres cazafantasmas, hermana sabelotodo. Cada año era peor, los padres de Danny viajaban de vacaciones a lugares tan extraños, como alcantarillas en busca de fantasmas, van a hoteles…abandonados para encontrar más fantasmas, luego iban a pueblos…fantasmas para seguir con su cacería (Notas de Shadow: Y dices que YO soy el aburrido ¬¬) Danny era avergonzado en Nasty Burger cuando no viajaban con bailes exóticos, en pocas palabras…desastre, desastre y mas desastre, claro que Danny no tenía eso en sus planes, no, este año sería diferente, ya que iría con sus amigos, Tucker y Sam, de viaje al campo.

Danny: Bueno, tengo el termo Fenton, ropa limpia, todo lo que necesito para…

Jack: Para viajar al lejano Oeste

Danny: QUE, Papá, teníamos un trato, ves aquí lo tengo, claramente dice que no viajaríamos este año, bla bla bla, porque me siento avergonzado, bla bla bla, ¡No viajes!

Jack: Es cierto, cariño, tiene un documento legal

Maddie: querrás decir que tuvo un documento legal, porque ahora es un excelente envoltorio de pescado (N/A: Colocando un pescado, Shadow: o.O?)

Danny: Mi documento legal, mi justicia.

Jack: Descuida Danny, lo pasarás bien, Hi Ho Silver!

Maddie: Además será tranquila estas vacaciones, no habrá cacería de fantasmas.

Danny: Lo prometen?

Jack: Por supuesto, sino puedes usar la cámara Fenton sobre nosotros.

Danny: Pues mi respuesta es…

Jazz: NOOOOO, pobre criatura, no lo obliguen a ir sino quiere, está en una edad muy importante para su pequeña vida, no ven que ya es infeliz, miren si está pálido, ¿no creen que ya lo han torturado bastante?

Danny: Gran defensa, Jazz.

Jazz: No me critiques, sólo hago lo que puedo.

Jack; Pero él estaba a punto de aceptar

Maddie: Y además va a estar un psicoanalista allá.

Jazz: Lo siento Danny, YO VOY

Danny: Genial ¬¬ creo que será mejor que llame a Sam y a Tucker, lo más probable es que no pueda ir con ustedes.

Jack: Ah si?

Maddie: no estaría tan segura (N/A: Entregándolo un teléfono celular)

Sam: ¿Alo, Danny pues verás con respecto a nuestro…"viaje", pues se cancelo

Tucker: Sam apaga eso, ven a jugar con el dinero que nos dieron los padres de Danny.

Danny: Que hicieron que?

Sam y Tucker: Eh…Suerte Danny (N/A: cuelgan)

Danny: ¬¬ Algo a su defensa?

Jack: Pues… ¿quieres torta?

Danny: ¬¬

Maddie: Y ¿Qué tal unos emparedados como a ti te gusta? (Notas de Gio: Como es eso? Con Chocolate, ah no así me gusta a mí XD)

Danny: (suspiro) Bien.

Jack: Nos vamos de viaje!

Maddie: Y como ya preparaste tu maleta, estamos listos.

Jazz: Ehem…

Jack: Salud, cariño

Jazz: Me refería a que yo aún no he preparado mi maleta ¬¬

Danny: Pues mientras haces eso, yo iré abajo a…eh… ¿ver si todo está bien, porque de seguro podría atacarnos un fantasma y…hay que estar seguro, si, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Jack: Estoy tan orgulloso (N/A: con ojos vidriosos) prometí no llorar pero….alguien tiene un pañuelo

Maddie: ¬¬ no exageres, bien, te acompañamos Dan…

Danny: NOOOOOOOO

Jack: por que no?

Danny: Porque yo…yo…yo…yo voy a ir al baño primero y no me espíen.

Jack: De acuerdo, pero lávate las manos, yo iré a la cocina, un tocino me llama desde hace horas.

Maddie: yo iré a… ¿Cómo dicen las mamás de ahora?...ah si, a preparar todo como un lindo y tranquilo paseo familiar

Danny: Jazz esto no puede empeorar ¿o si? ¬¬

Jazz: no creo…o…

Entra un ave por la ventana de Danny

Maddie: UN FANTASMA

Jack: Vuelve a tu mundo, residuo de ectoplasma

Jazz: Me arrepiento si puede empeorar

Danny: (Suspiro) En que me he metido? (Notas de Gio: ¬¬ Es que siempre tienes que ser el ultimo que hable, Shadow: Eh… wiii)

**Continuará… **

Notas de HaldamirElf: Bien, eso no fue tan sencillo como creí…pero me gusto

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Habla por ti…TT… , esta mejor que eso.

Notas de HaldamirElf: Como lo hicimos, no fue difícil…sólo necesitamos un teclado, un Mouse y un joven de 13 años llamado X, pero con alias Shadow, lo demás es fácil XD

Notas de Sombra 2.0: ¬¬ …(Quote de Gio: x q me insulta?)

Notas de Haldamir: Si es que no les parecio lo suficientemente bueno para seguir leyendo…pues (BUAAAA)

**_Notas de los creadores _**Pero no olviden poner Reviews, aceptamos granadas y también ametralladoras, creo que de sobra tenemos pero una mas una menos , nos vemos!


	2. De Camino al Oeste

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Segundo: De Camino al Oeste

Danny traía las maletas junto con su hermana Jazz, se veía un poco desanimado y a la vez desilusionado. Jazz traía su oso de peluche Bearbert Einstein (Notas de Gio: Me encanta XD) pero escondido de Danny, no quería que la molestase por eso. Jack y Maddie arreglaban los últimos detalles de la camioneta Fenton con gran rapidez.

Danny: TT Y pensar que van a ser las vacaciones mas largas de mi vida.

Jazz: ¿Aún no terminan? (N/A: Sentada con Buitres a su alrededor) Y pensé que nadie podía morir de aburrimiento.

Jack: no exageren, bien, giro esto, levanto esto.

Maddie: comes esto y ¡listo!

Jazz: Bien, empecemos rápido para terminar rápido…

Danny: ¿En serio debemos hacer esto?

Maddie: Pues claro, verán como estas vacaciones serán inolvidables.

Jazz: Espero que no haya fan…fan…fantásticas aves como los buitres.

Jack: No te preocupes, Jazz, si hay algún peligro usaremos el pelador Fenton para hacerlo puré…

Maddie: y si tenemos suerte podemos atrapar al chico-fantasma.

Danny: Pero es un héroe.

Jack: Eso es lo que quiere que la gente creamos, pero a mi, Jack Fenton, no me engañaran, sé que están por doquier, hasta en el pavo, ¡debo comerlo! Así no habrá evidencia.

Danny: en serio que me voy a avergonzar todo el viaje.

Jazz: Ten esto…

Danny: que es?

Jazz: Un pasaje a Canadá, podríamos cambiarnos el nombre y decir que somos Danny y Jazmine Fanton, nadie lo notaría.

Danny (N/A: levantando la ceja derecha): En serio crees que funcionará?

Jazz: Mira… (N/A: Se coloca un broche que decía "No soy Jazz Fenton")

Jack: (N/A: Viendo el broche) Señorita, ¿ha visto a Jazz?

Jazz: Disculpe, no (N/A: Jack vuelve con Maddie)

Danny: en serio, no sé como lo haces…si me disculpas… (N/A: Se activa su aliento fantasmagórico y aparece una masa gelatinosa de color verde detrás de Jazz)… ¡Jazz sal de mi habitación!

Jazz: Pero estamos en la camioneta.

Danny: eh… en ese caso…Jazz acabo de ver a un fan… fantástico alumno de la universidad más famosa del mundo…

Jazz: ¿De Harvard?

Danny: eh…SI, esa.

Jazz: En ese caso, ¡espera!

Danny se transformó frente al fantasma el cual lo miraba desafiantemente. Cuando había finalizado su transformación a Danny Phantom voló sobre él, luego se hizo intangible, después salieron de la camioneta.

Danny: ¿Quién eres?

Fantasma: Sólo un mensajero…

Danny: ¿Qué mensaje traes?

Fantasma: Uno para ti.

Danny: Dilo rápido y vuelve a la zona fantasma.

Fantasma: Ja, ja, ja, ¿de verdad crees que voy a hacer lo que me dices, debes ser muy inocente.

Danny: En ese caso no me dejas opción…seré "delicado"

Danny se abalanzó sobre el fantasma pero por su gelatinoso cuerpo no le causó gran daño, sino que Danny se quedó atrapado dentro de l fantasma.

Danny: Pero que asco… (N/A: Usa los rayos de ectoplasma y el fantasma explota dejando sus restos por doquier)…mucho mejor… ¿eh?

Fantasma: Si que eres muy inocente (N/A: riendo)

Danny: Esta vez no seré muy generoso.

Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma que dejó al fantasma sobre la vereda de la calle. El gran ruido que estos fantasmas causaban llamó la atención de Jack y Maddie, bueno de Maddie porque Jack estaba con su pavo…

Maddie: Así que nos vemos de nuevo, chico-fantasma.

Danny: ¬¬ Oh genial, más problemas.

Fantasma: Ja, ja, esto será más fácil aún.

Danny: Ahora dime cual es ese mensaje (N/A: Tomándolo y luego lo levantó de forma desafiante)

Fantasma: Me envía mi amo…aún no te puedo decir su nombre…pero te advierte que sabe sobre tus planes de vacaciones y que no te entrometas en lo que no te concierne, si lo haces esto será peor… (N/A: Dándole un puñetazo (Notas de Gio: suena tan gracioso…jajaja…ehem, lo siento, ¿seguimos?) que lo lanzó detrás de la camioneta y Maddie aprovechó este momento para atrapar al fantasma mensajero)

Fantasma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maddie: Ahora te tengo, bien ahora a atrapar al chico fantasma.

Maddie fue a ver a Danny Phantom pero no encontró al chico fantasma, en su lugar encontró a su hijo semi inconciente que parecía herido.

Maddie:¿Danny estás bien?

Danny la ve de forma obvia ¬¬…

Maddie: Lo siento, pregunta Standard.

Danny: no importa ya, debemos irnos… ¿yo dije eso?

Jack: Y ahora que ya termine de comer mi pavo, pues podemos seguir hacia… !El Oeste!

Todos entraron a la camioneta, Jazz miraba a Danny aún molesta por la mentira, pero con las galletas de Maddie la tranquilizó un poco. Danny estaba meditando lo que había dicho aquel fantasma, era cierto que había un fantasma tan poderoso que lo llamaran amo, en un segundo creyó en Vlad, pero lo descartó de inmediato, ya que él está en un viaje de negocios…o eso les hizo creer, sea como sea, aún estaba en su lista de sospechosos.

Jack: Danny, anímate, será divertido pescar. (N/A. la camioneta comenzó la marcha)

Danny: Papá, no hay lagos en el viejo Oeste, es casi un desierto.

Jack: Bueno entonces un día de campo…

Jazz: no hay donde, a menos de que tengas bloqueador solar factor 233455.

Maddie: Vamos, traten de divertirse, sino será un fracaso antes de haber llegado.

Jazz y Danny: Haremos el intento.

Maddie: Tengan esto para divertirse (N/A: Le entrega una especie de televisión portátil)

Danny: Eh…mamá, ¿Por qué sólo muestra puntitos alrededor?

Maddie: Es que como no tenemos televisor, pues les pasé el rastreador de fantasmas…jejeje, pero pueden rastrear fantasmas como diversión.

Danny: Jazz, ¿Dónde decías que queda Canadá?

Jazz: Al Norte, hermanito, Al norte…

**Continuará… **

Notas de HaldamirElf: Otro cap, uff, que bien pero fue difícil, consigue MSN ¬¬ tb quiero ir a Canada XD

Notas de Sombra 2.0: SI (En mil años mas…cuando mi computadora aprenda a hablar), pero se siente bien un trabajo bien hecho. No se, ¿Qué hacer en Canada?

Notas de HaldamirElf: ¬¬ Ehem, que tal si Danny…y Jazz…Canada…arruinamos historia

Notas de Sombra 2.0: TT Ni t atrevas XD

Notas de Haldamir: Bueno basta de tonterías, otro cap terminado XD! Q alegria

Responder Reviews:

GotichGirl:

Notas de HaldamirElf: Oep, Gracias de todo…espíritu y rayos de ectoplasma! Por el review , bueno eso creo q es lo único q puedo decir, me alegro q nuestra...ehem, mejor dicho la locura de Shadow te haya alegrado el dia, XD!...Gio

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Ale, ¬¬ No es q no quiera, es q no tengo como…bueno si puedo, pero como no tengo MSN pues todo es dificil, pero si puedes enviarme mensajes por correo o por mensajes privados como lo hace este neofito (Gio: o.O? q es eso? ¬¬ bueno no sono halagador ¬¬) Voy a tratar de hacer lo maximo q pueda, yo tb quiero contactarte, y ya quiero seguir leyendo lo que escribes que es fabuloso y de otro mundo … Shadow

**_Notas de los creadores : _**Reviews, Reviews, por favor, con todo tipo de comentarios…(Gio: que se relacionen con el fic claro XD…Shadow: Eso lo damos por hecho, geniecillo) Armas y granadas, como ya dijimos nunca sobran XD! Gracias por leer esta locura (Shadow: no es una locura…Gio: ehem)


	3. Paraiso desierto del Arena

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Written by: HaldamirElf (Léase Gio… XD)

Acto Tercero: Paraíso desierto de Arena 

Como recordarán en el capitulo anterior, Danny y Jazz querían fugarse a Canadá. Claro que como dueños de su libertad y para el bien del fic lo impedimos deteniéndolos en el aeropuerto de Amity Park (Gio: Amity Park tiene aeropuerto?? o.O??)…ehem, y ahora se dirigen hacia el Oeste y como creo que no lo dije antes, al Oeste es lo suficientemente vago como para continuar la historia (Gio: jejejeje)

Danny: 20 horas…viendo…puntitos…esto…debe…parar…

Jazz: Deja…de….hablar…entre….pausado.

Maddie: Tranquilos chicos, no nos detendremos por nada del mundo….

5 minutos después…

Jack: ¡NOS DETENDREMOS POR ALGO!

Jazz y Danny: TT

5 minutos después

Jack y Maddie: NOS DETENDREMOS DE NUEVO, UN FANTASMA

Danny: Papa, mama, es un cactus.

Jack: Eso es lo que quiere que creas, Danny.

5 minutos después…Después

Jack y Maddie: DEBEMOS DETENERNOS DE NUEVO

Danny: Y ¿ahora por que?, ¿otro cactus fantasma?, ¿una piedra fantasma?, ¿ARENA FANTASMA?

Jack: EH… no, sólo… ¡EL BAÑO!...de seguro es un fantasma

Danny: (Levantando su ceja izquierda) Eh… ¿querrás decir ir al baño?

Jack: … Debimos haberlos dejado en la casa, Maddie. (N/A: Se va al baño)

Danny: Jazz, no hemos llegado a pueblo alguno y aún así ya me están volviendo loco.

Jazz: (En posición fetal) que acabe, que acabe, necesito comida, necesito gente, necesito…

Maddie: FANTASMAS

Jazz: ¡no, eso no necesito, gracias!

Danny: No, Jazz, encontraron un fantasma.

Jazz: ¡FANTASMAS! EN UN DESIERTO, DEBEN SER TURISTAS CARBONIZADOS

Danny: Creo que el calor te afectó.

Jazz: 2 +2 a pez…wuajajajaja (risa enfermiza con un tic en el ojo)

Danny: Eh…bien, te dejaré sola algunos minutos…

Jazz: Nací sola, moriré sola (con el tic) civilización, gente, necesito gente normal, necesito gente.

Danny salió de la camioneta Fenton para dirigirse detrás de un cactus, que no es fantasma por cierto, y se transformó en su parte fantasma.

Jack: Come esto residuo de ectoplasma (N/A: Cogiendo un cañón)

Maddie: Vuelve a tu mundo muestra post-humana.

Danny: Creo que tienen que mejorar sus insultos…HEY, FANTASMA… ¿FANTASMA?... ¿por que no me sorprende?

Danny estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo de ectoplasma a un buzón. Maddie y Jack se acercaron cuidadosamente al buzón, lo abrieron y tomaron una tarjeta que se encontraba allí.

La nota decía: "No olvide venir a "Amity Old Town" el lugar de ensueños que hasta en sus pesadillas querría venir, no olvide traer dinero que es lo que más se consume, vengan a "Amity Old Town", no se olviden de venir, con las tradicionales costumbres del pueblo más viejo del viejo Oeste, venga a "Amity Old Town" (Gio: . debo ir a "Amity Old Town"…debo ir…debo ir…)

Jack: A mi me convenció.

Maddie: Si, creo que ahora tenemos pueblo donde pasar la noche, pero ¿donde queda?

Jack: Aquí dice que vaya directo a la carretera, luego ladre como perro y a la vuelta de la esquina estará…

Danny: Esto no me parece buena idea…

Maddie: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Danny: O.O!! Ups

Jack: así que eras tú el fantasma que vimos.

Danny: Nos vemos (N/A:Y Danny se hizo intangible y desapareció por la tierra)

Maddie: Rayos, lo perdimos.

Jack: Tranquila Maddie, la próxima vez lo pelaremos átomo por átomo.

En la camioneta Fenton…

Jazz: Danny, ¿estás allí?

Danny: No entres estoy…en el baño.

Jazz: Pero ese no es el baño.

Danny: o.O??? Ah no?

Jazz: Danny, ese es el baño.

Danny: Eh, en ese caso, pues yo, es que, estaba investigando la camioneta para encontrar algún artefacto lo suficientemente útil para divertirme.

Jazz: ¬¬ sin mi, eh

Danny: Puedo explicarlo…espera… (N/A: pensándolo mejor) no puedo explicarlo.

Jazz: T-T

Danny: Bueno no encontre nada…

Jazz: ¡UN TELEVISOR!, ¡UNA BIBLIOTECA!, ¡ALBERT EINSTEIN!

Danny: o.O??? Eso tenemos en la camioneta?

Jazz: Ahora no moriremos de aburrimiento.

Maddie: Chicos nos vamos a "Amity Old Town"

Jack: Esta muy cerca así que no se acomoden.

Maddie: Lo que quiere decir su padre es que no necesitan ese televisor (N/A: Lanzándolo por la ventana), ni la biblioteca, ni a Albert Einstein.

Jazz: NOOOOOOOOO

Danny: Esto no es posible…

Mientras tanto sobre la colina del desierto donde había visto el buzón, un fantasma que tenía aspecto de esqueleto montado sobre un caballo de huesos anunciaba a alguien lo ocurrido.

Fantasma: Amo, recibieron el mensaje y van en camino

Amo: Je, je, je, es hora de encargarnos de el Hofa.

Fantasma: Pensé que no quería que se entrometiera en sus planes

Amo: lo mismo pensé, pero cuando revisé su expediente en la zona fantasmal me di cuenta que era inútil decirle que no se entrometiera cuando lo iba a hacer de todas formas, así que prefiero encargarme de él personalmente…

Fantasma: ¿A que se refiere?

Amo: No sabe quien soy, no sabe que hago, pero sabe que estoy vigilándolo, es tan simple que cuando esté desprevenido lo atacaré dejándolo tan mal que deseará nunca haber llegado a mi reino, jajajajajaja

Fantasma: Muy bien, amo, usted es el mejor, ¿Qué desea que haga ahora?

Amo: Es muy simple, necesito que te encargues de darle la bienvenida a (N/A: Da una pausa, al parecer está revisando algo)…Danny Phantom, en general a la Familia Fenton, una bienvenida que nunca olvidarán, wuajajajaja.

Fantasma: Usted ordena yo cumplo….

Amo: Así es como debe ser….ñaca ñaca que malo soy, wuajajaja

**Continuará… **

Notas de HaldamirElf: Ufff que me costó este cap XD, pero como digo, "un trabajo bien hecho siempre deja….¿como era?, bueno ustedes me entienden XD

Responder Reviews:

**Darksphantom**: SIIIIIII Canadá, yo quiero ir y conocer a Tara Strong (Para quienes no sepan…que creo que son muy pocos XD, Tara Strong es la voz de Timmy Turner en ingles, Ember, Spectra XD) Gracias por leer nuestro fic XD(q feliz!!) Ahora debo acotar que es mi primer trabajo en duo ¬¬…ehem, duo….(Donde esta la mitad???) pero va bien, ¿o no?

**Phamtomgirl**: Amiguita!!!!!!!! (Gracias por leer nuestra locura, pero el plan ¬¬ no me ayudaste, ehem, ¿Quién dijo eso?) Y con tu: Me demoro mas de 2 meses, yo creo que son mas XD, Quero seguir leyendo El Experimento (Dile a Vania que Otro mundo lo estoy releyendo, eh) y otrossssssss fics que tampoco siguen XD, Cuídate, Gio. Post-data: Gracias por los tomates, no tengo que comer suelas XD!!!! YEY tomatoes!!!!XD

**GotichGirl**: HOLAAAAA, gracias de nuevo por leer nuestro fic XD, me alegro que te hagamos reir (No se que opina la mitad del equipo creador ¬¬), que bueno que el fic te haya gustado (o acaso es una indirecta para decirnos que apesta XD o.O??? XD…neee, Just Kidding) Gracias por los tomates. Tuve que comer, ñami, NO MÁS SUELAS DE ZAPATOS NI MAS ARGON PARA COMER XD…Además espero que ese trauma no haya sido catastrófico, sino lamento que te lo hayamos recordado…como sea, gracias por leer nuestro fic de parte de la mitad de los creadores (la otra mitad ni se donde anda, espero que no se haya ido de viaje T-T de seguro pondrá este cap muchos años después XD), oh claro me estan recomendando leer muchos de tus fics, bien creo que debo empezar pronto XD

Publicidad muy cara y valiosa XD: estos son los fics que he leído y me gustaron (claro que me falta leer un montón!!! Como los demás de GotichGirl)

Hammy Phantom by Sin Comentarios: Es muy gracioso, a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho. Se que de gustos no hay nada escrito XD, pero me gusto mucho XD!!!

El Padre de Todos los desastres by Sombra 2.0: Este es de la mitad de los creadores que seguro ahora debe estar en uno de sus viajes con las sombras T-T mientras yo escribo esto XD

The Chronicles of a Ghost by Karolina-Phantom: Este es uno de los fic que me encantaron XD!!!

Un Experimento by Phamtomgirl: Este fic es de mi amiga Sandra (Léase Tandi) y es uno de esos fics que uno quiere seguir y seguir leyendo hasta que te das cuenta que pasan meses, años, lunas, milenios, el armagedón y no lo continúan XD. A mi me gusto

Otro mundo by Muffinslover: De la Hermana de Sandra, Vania, como me gusto T-T pero al igual que su hermana hay que hacer sacrificio humano para que lo continúen XD…¿Quién se ofrece?

Herederas del Angel Oscuro by GotichGirl: Este fic me gusto mucho, es un crossover!!! De Danny Phantom, Code Lyoko y Teen Titans, es muy bueno (como el maíz XD) Es otro que se debe leer XD

**_Notas de los creadores : (de la mitad XD) _**Gracias por leerlo, en serio y si quieren, pueden y tienen tiempo para hacerlo(Gio: je, je, creo que eso va en si pueden como sea) dejen reviews con comentarios que nos hagan mejores personas y nos ayuden a dominar el mundo muajajajaja, es decir, para que lo arreglemos, si, arreglemos XD, aquí solito T-T …HaldamirElf (léase Gio) XD


	4. El Pueblo Misterioso del Oeste

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

**_Notas de Sombra 2.0: _**Bueno luego de un problema externo al fic, lo que nos dice que el capitulo anterior no copere mucho, pues ahora enmiendo, ¿así se dice?, eh, arreglo lo ocurrido.

Acto Cuarto: El Pueblo Misterioso del Oeste

Encontramos a la familia Fenton en la camioneta del mismo nombre que era conducida hacia "Amity Old Town" (Notas de Shadow: Quien fue la persona muy original? TT, Notas de Gio: Ehem, estoy aquí…creo)

Jack: Bueno, Bueno, veo algo amarillo (N/A: Estan jugando a "veo veo")

Danny: TT Arena.

Maddie: Yo, yo, veo algo seco…

Jazz: T-T Más arena

Jack: Veo algo verde

Danny: Por millonésima vez un cactus TT

Jazz: Es fabuloso

Danny: ¿Qué?, ¿este juego?

Jazz: No que dijeras millonésima vez y fueras malo en matemáticas.

Danny: T-T Eh, si, gracias Jazz.

Jack: Veo veo algo verde.

Danny: TT papá ya dije que era un cactus

Maddie: NO ES UN CACTUS SINO UN FANTASMA

Jack: Es un perfecto momento para usar la "bola Fenton"

Jazz y Danny: O.O que cosa???

Maddie: Miren chicos esta esfera atrapa a los fantasmas con sólo tocarlos.

Danny: T.T Trajeron eso y no un televisor

Jack: Come esto residuo de ectoplasma.

Fantasma: Bienveni… ouch (N/A: Golpeado por la bola Fenton)

Danny: Eh…papa, mama, no creo que sea un…

Jack: FANTASMA!!!! Deja en paz a mi familia.

Jazz: si pregunta, soy adoptada T-T

Danny: T-T Papa, la bola estaba apagada (N/A: Mostrando una palanca pequeña que estaba al lado de Off)

Jack: TT todos son críticos

Fantasma que en realidad no era un fantasma: Ehem, como decía bienvenidos a "Amity Old Town" el pueblo al puro estilo del viejo Oeste. Mi nombre es

Demanor, soy el alcalde de "Amity Old Town" y quería darles la bienvenida a este humilde pueblo alejado de cualquiera…en serio (N/A: con un brillo en sus ojos de color verde, luego mueve la cabeza y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad) Por favor siganme

Toda la familia Fenton siguió a Demanor hasta una posada que parecía venirse abajo.

Danny y Jazz: ehhh, prefiero quedarme en la camioneta… ¿tu también?...no, si Jazz/Danny esta mejor no, deja de repetir lo que digo!!!

Maddie: Chicos, chicos, chicos, nadie dormirá en la camioneta, será como un paseo familiar en una posada que parece tener…

Jack: ALGUIEN DIJO FANTASMAS???

Danny: Tranquilo, papa, no hay ningún fantasma…

Jack: (N/A: Mirando al acecho de un lado a otro) Están aquí, los huelo.

Demanor: Por favor entren…

Jazz y Danny: TT esta bien

Todos entraron a la posada con excepcion de Demanor ya que este tomó un teléfono

Demanor: Ya están aquí…

Amo: (Notas de Shadow: Q original TT, Gio: No t quejes, no estabas) Bien, es hora del plan B, sabes que hacer, no?

Demanor: Por supuesto, je, je, je (N/A: Risa maléfica)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny: Papá, ves que esto con sólo respirar se viene abajo, es muy peligroso TT

Jazz: Como jóvenes que somos, no deberian permitir que durmiéramos en un lugar asi

Maddie: Bueno si, se ve muy peligroso.

Danny: (N/A: Se activa su aliento fantasmal) EH…ES PERFECTO PARA DORMIR, SÓLO QUEDENSE AQUÍ (N/A: sale corriendo)

Jazz: TT Gran ayuda hermano…

Danny salió a toda prisa de la posada y vio a "Amity Old Town" totalmente desolada. Danny sabía que había un fantasma pero no lo veía, de pronto fue golpeado por "algo" haciéndolo deslizarse de espaldas por la arena…

Voz: Asi que tú eres el Hofa…pero si eres sólo un humano…

Danny: Bueno ve de nuevo, TRNASFORMACION

Danny cambió de Danny Fenton a Danny Phantom y ahora estaba listo para la batalla.

Danny: Deja de esconderte, ¿es que acaso eres muy feo para que pueda verte?

No hubo respuesta…

Danny: TT Donde estás??

Voz: Detrás de ti… (N/A: Lo golpea y lo manda a volar)

Danny: T- Auch… Y aún no puedo verlo…

Voz: Pobre Hofa, sólo se vale de su vista…

Danny: dos pueden jugar el mismo juego (N/A: Se hace invisible)

Voz: Patético Hofa, crees que soy como tu??

Y se ve a Danny de una forma transparente que era golpeado por "algo"…

Voz: Dejame presentarme, pese a que me conoces…

Danny: TT Dime quien eres...

Voz: Tan olvidadizo eres???, pero si acabo de mostrarte el pueblo.

Danny: Demanor…

Voz: Exacto, soy Demanor, guardian de reino de mi Amo y Señor…

Danny: quien no queria que me entrometiera…

Voz: Hubo un cambio de planes…

Danny: Y tiene que ver conmigo (N/A: Demanor se hace visible)

Demanor era un fantasma con aspecto a conde pero tenía rasgos de bestia.

Demanor: Exacto, eres muy listo, no entiendo como te tan mal en matematicas

Danny: TT Deja de burlarte…

Demanor: Bueno esta es la parte en que yo te aniquilo, tu familia serán nuestros prisioneros, no podrás hacer nada, wuajajajajaja (N/A: Risa diabolica)

Danny: Ah no?? Ahora puedo verte

Danny se lanzo contra Demanor, pero él lo esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo, luego Demanor lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma a Danny causándole gran daño. Danny veía herido a Demanor, en verdad era fuerte, pero no podía rendirse…

¿Podrá Danny vencer a Demanor? (Notas de Shadow: T-T Ya sé que es el protagonista y que nunca pierde, pero… dejemoslo asi XD) ¿Jazz dormirá en la posada en contra de su voluntad?, ¿Quién es el Amo y Señor?, ¿Por qué hacemos preguntas obvias? o.O???

**Continuará… **

Notas de Haldamir: T. – No ayude mucho, ¬¬ todo lo hizo cierta persona, (Shadow: Cof, Cof, no me miren, tenia q hacer algo), pero hubo partes que me quedaron bien, No voy a decir cuales para q no me critiquen XD

Notas de Shadow: Este cap fue producido por su servidor, ya ke como la mitad de los creadores…hizo el cap anterior, tenia ke ayudar en algo nop?

Responder Reviews:

**GotichGirl: **

Notas de Shadow: Gracias , siempre lees la mayoria de mis locuras, aunque ahora sean dobles, gracias

Notas de HaldamirElf: Yey TARA STRONG, viva la Diosa XD, a Canada a ir a su casa natal luego a traerla XD, gracias por leer el fic, espero que sigas haciendolo XD

**Sin Comentarios:**

Notas de Shadow: Gracias por leer el fik , espero que sigas el de Hammy pronto.

Notas de HaldamirElf: CARY!!!! , gracias por leer este fic en conjunto aunque T. - no hago mucho, Esperando que sigas con tus grandes creaciones, gracias!!!

Notas de los creadores: Si creen que se merece al menos medio review (Se ve a Gio/HaldamirElf trayendo un cuchillo, Gio: Aquí traje el cuchillo para cortar el review entero XD) lo agradeceremos mucho y gracias a todos los que leen nuestro fic


	5. El Heroe Cae

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Quinto: El Héroe Cae

En el acto anterior Danny estaba luchando contra Demanor, guardián del reino de su Amo y Señor, cuyo nombre no se sabe. Danny iba perdiendo y Demanor (Gio: O.O que no diga ganando por favor q no lo diga, seria un grandes pensadores; Shadow: ¬¬ ni q fuera tonto) estaba poniendo en marcha el plan de su amo.

Danny: ¿Quién rayos es tu amo?

Demanor: Es el fantasma más poderoso, el más valiente, él más…(N/A: Pestañea) TODO LO HACE BIEN

Danny: Se nota que conoces bien a tu amo.

Demanor: Silencio, su nombre hace temblar las montañas y los ríos, cuyo nombre hace que la tierra se seque con sólo nombrarla.

Danny: eh…si y ¿Cuál es?

Demanor: QUE TE IMPORTA!!!

Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma… y mandó a volar a Demanor…

Demanor: ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

Danny: Me hace sentir bien (N/A: sonriendo)

Demanor: Acabaré contigo…

Danny: TT Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto (N/A: Sacando su Termo Fenton)

Demanor (Lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma) Ese termo no me hará sopa!!!

Danny: (Y el termo Fenton se le cayó de las manos) O.O!!! Rayos, no me esperaba esto.

Demanor: Acabaré contigo (N/A: Lanzando varios rayos de ectoplasma)

Danny: Tranquilo, no podemos discutirlo (N/A: Esquivando los rayos de ectoplasma) Bueno y lo pones de ese modo come tierra, Lamento Fantasmal (Gio: T-T Me gusta llamarlo Ghostly Wail)

Danny usó el Lamento Fantasmal contra Demanor y gastó toda su energía así que se destransformó involuntariamente…Pero Demanor aún estaba en pie, claro que muy lastimado, pero se acercaba a Danny peligrosamente. Danny sintió miedo, pero no podía moverse porque estaba muy cansado. Demanor se acercaba sonriendo y sus garras de bestia comenzaron a brillar…

Demanor: ¿Se te acabaron los trucos?, pues preparate para decir adiós…

Demanor iba a lanzar un rayo de ectoplasma rojo con toda su energía cuando le llegó un pelotazo en la cabeza, era la bola Fenton y que enseguida se activó y atrapó a Demanor.

Demanor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…por que siempre me encierran??, NOOOOOO (N/A: Entra a la bola)

Jazz: Con eso bastará… (Mira a Danny y dice falsamente) Ahhhh un fantasma…nos vemos…

Danny: O.O??? Que día más extraño

Luego Danny volvió con su familia, sus padres habían instalado un anexo a la camioneta y la colocaron en la posada si esta se venía abajo.

Danny: o.O?? Y aquí que pasó??

Jazz: Bueno como tú aceptaste quedarte en esta posada, pues papá está colocando la ampliación. Mamá está preparando panecillos.

Jack: Danny ya volviste del baño.

Danny: Baño??

Maddie: si, Jazz nos dijo que estabas en el baño.

Danny: Ah si?? (Mirando a Jazz y esta se encoge de hombros)

Jack: (A Danny) Te dije que no comieras burritos en el camino, si que son fuertes

Danny: Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amo: Ya me cansé de este tipo TT

Sirviente: Quiere más vino ectoplasmatico, señor?

Amo: QUIERO QUE EL HOFA SEA ANIQUILADO

Sirviente: Y por que no lo aniquila usted mismo??

Amo: ¿Qué has dicho?

Sirviente: Es que dicen que el trabajo es mejor cuando lo hace uno mismo.

Amo: Exacto, exacto, eres muy listo, pero ¿Qué hacerle?...ah, claro, ellos querían ir de vacaciones al viejo Oeste… ¿Por qué no los llevamos al verdadero viejo Oeste?, wuajajajajajaja (N/A: risa diabólica). Trae el báculo de los tiempos, tal vez mi hermano Clockworks (Gio: Me negué a que le digan Reloj a mi maestro T-T, espero que lo entiendan) me detenga, pero ahora yo mismo me encargaré de mi molesto hermano, el exilio suena bien, ¿no?

Sirviente: Mejor que nunca cuando usted lo dice.

El Sirviente le entrega un báculo que tiene un reloj en la parte superior de color rojo (Shadow: Es igual que el de Reloj, Gio: Ehem TT, Shadow: Clockworks pero rojo)

Amo: Bien, "Tempo"… (N/A: el reloj del báculo comenzó a girar rápidamente) "Lleva a esta familia al antiguo y peligroso viejo Oeste"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny: (Brillando) O.O?? Eh??

Jazz: Mamá, que le pusiste al estofado???

Jack: Maddie te dije que no le pusieras más condimento a la comida.

Maddie: Yo no le coloque nada más de lo necesario, si con suerte aquí hay algo.

En ese momento desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el mismo "Amity Old Town" pero ahora en el pasado…

Jazz: AHHHHH no puedo estar vestida así…pierdo…conocimiento…

Danny: ¿Qué pasó?

Jack: Hijos!! Vengan que hoy hay que montar a caballo hasta el Peñasco de la Muerte…

Maddie: Y yo haré panecillo y estofado.

Danny: (Mira a Jazz) Jazz??

Jazz: Vamos hermanito, que hay mucho que hacer.

Al parecer él era el único que recordaba que ese no era su tiempo, y que toda la familia estaba vestida como en el viejo Oeste, ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer eso?, Danny no lo sabía, pero algo estaba seguro, él tendría que estar también en ese tiempo….

**Continuará… **

Notas de HaldamirElf: Ahora si ayude en el cap, XD uhuuuu, espero que en el proximo tambien XD, como sea, que hará Danny ahora si partimos de la base que no conoce a Clockworks y ni sabe que Jazz sabe su secreto…Bueno esperen a saberlo pronto

Notas de Shadow: T.T Como reveló, mi compañero pues este es un fic antes de TUE ( Gio: The Ultimate Enemy XD) y pues ahora veamos como sigue

Responder Reviews:

**Darksphantom**:

Notas de HaldamirElf: Pues si, lo seguimos pronto espero que te haya gustado, aunque no soy muy bueno haciendo fics de Danny T. – como notarás este es "el primero", ni eso porque mi compañero lo hace todo XD, yo soy de acompañamiento o apoyo moral como se dice XD

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Olvida lo que dijo mi compañero TT, bueno no es de los fantasmas conocidos…aunque podria haber uno, tal vez, gracias por la acotacion

Notas de los creadores: Si creen que fue poco y que nos faltan tomates (Gio: TT quiero tomates en mi ensalada, por fa envienmelos por: Ehem, Envios y Cargos "Te asusto y mucho" la agencia en envios y cargos más rápida del mundo, con asusto incluido, Shadow: TT) pueden mandarnoslo, pero si creen que puede servir para un review, con gusto se lo cuidamos XD


	6. Reconociendo el lugar

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Written by: Sombra 2.0 (Shadow: O.o?? ¿por que en ingles???)

Acto Sexto: Reconociendo el lugar

En el acto anterior Danny y su familia fue encerrado en el pasado de "Amity Old Town", nadie a excepción de Danny recordaba que ellos eran del futuro, todo se veía tranquilo

Jack: Hijos!! Vengan que hoy hay que montar a caballo hasta el Peñasco de la Muerte…

Maddie: Y yo haré panecillo y estofado.

Danny: (Mira a Jazz) Jazz??

Jazz: Vamos hermanito, que hay mucho que hacer.

Danny: O.o?? y que pasó aquí?

Jazz: Te sientes bien??

Danny: Eso creo…

Luego toda la familia salio vestida como en el viejo Oeste. Danny tenía un sombrero café, botas de vaquero y una camisa blanca con un pañuelo en el cuello. De pronto se vio una nube de tierra acercándose a gran velocidad y allí aparecieron tres caballos. El que guiaba el caballo líder no se apreciaba correctamente, pero tenía un sombrero de cuero blanco, una chaqueta café y botas de vaquero…

Danny: O.O Como lo hizo???

Jack: Danny te sientes bien??

Danny: si claro… pero él es…

Jack: Ja, ja, ja, que buen chiste…

Danny: O.o?? q dije??

Jack: Llamaste a Diana él, que bueno que no te escuchó sino te haría puré.

Danny: O.O…

Diana: DANNY!!!, que bueno que despertaste, ES EL GRAN DIA

Diana y Jack: HOY ESCALAREMOS EL PEÑASCO DE LA MUERTE

Danny: o.O??

Diana: ¬¬ no me digas que lo olvidaste??

Danny: Je, je, no, claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo semejante?

Diana: n.n q bien porque debemos irnos cuanto antes…

Danny: Claro n.nU

Diana: ¬¬ en serio estás bien???

Jack: Ha estado así todo el día, debieron ser los pasteles de moras de Maddie, esos si que dejan a todo aquel que lo coma atontado, pero son deliciosas…lo que me recuerda, vuelvo en seguida… (N/A: Se va y vuelve con un trozo de pastel)…si, deliciosas…

Danny y Diana montaron sobre los caballos y Jack saltó sobre el suyo. Comenzaron a cabalgar hacia un peñasco lejano, tenía forma de garfio, era al que le llamaban "el peñasco de la muerte"…

Diana: Si, este es el lugar (N/A: inspira fuertemente) es hermoso…

Jack: Verdad que si!!! Es como en mi primera vez cuando escalé el peñasco de la muerte…fueron buenos tiempos... (N/A: Ve a Diana que se acerca a Danny)

Diana: O.o Danny está bien??

Danny: Claro, por que no habría de estarlo??

Diana: Es que no has hablado mucho…

Danny: Estoy bien

Diana: Me alegro n.n

Jack: Vengan chicos, en cualquier momento podría salir un espectro de ectoplasma…

Danny: Te refieres a un fantasma??

Jack: que es un fantasma???

Diana: O.O eh, creo que el es a lo que llamamos espectro de ectoplasma

Danny: O.o que rayos de palabras usan aquí?

Diana: O.O que cosa??

Danny: NADA

Voz: SOY EL ESPECTRO DE ECTOPLASMA DE LAS CARRETAS DE MADERA…

Danny: T-T fantasma de las cajas???

Espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas: QUE ES UN FANTASMA??? ERES EXTRAÑO!!!!

Danny: O.o en que mundo he caído??

Jack: Come esto espectro!!!

Y Jack lanzó almohadas al espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas y este ni se movió

Espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas: SOY EL ESPECTRO DE ECTOPLASMA DE LAS CARRETAS DE MADERA…Y TENGANME MIEEEEDO

Diana: T-T Este tipo me está colmando…Señor Fenton mire otro espectro de ectoplasma

Danny: SE DICE FANTASMA!!!

Y Diana se ocultó detrás de unas rocas grandes y Danny lo hizo detrás de los caballos.

Danny: Bien, TRANSFORMACION

Espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas de madera: SUFRE CON LA CARRETA DE…(revisa el nombre)…ROBERT THOMPSOM CALLE AMISH 353

Jack: Sufre con la comida de mi esposa…es la sorpresa del viernes…

Espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas: O.O Es asqueroso!!!

Danny: Ah si, pues entonces sal de aquí…

Y Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma al espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas de madera mandándolo a volar…

Voz: Parece que tenemos varios espectros de ectoplasma este día…

Danny volteó y un rayo de ectoplasma lo golpeó que lo impulsó hasta el suelo…

Danny miraba casi inconciente el cielo, no veía bien, pero sabía que su atacante aún estaba allí, ¿podría vencerla?...esa era su pregunta…** Continuará… **

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Terminé!!! T-T me costó, pero lo hice , espero que les haya gustado…

Responder Reviews:

**GotichGirl: **No te preocupes, tal como eres me caes bien, nunca cambies ¬¬, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo…

**Sin Comentarios**: Je, je, gracias, tú también eres genial (Claro que HaldamirElf ni ha leído este capitulo je, je, je) La felicitación las aceptamos con mucho gusto y esperamos más

**Darksphantom**: Bueno si encuentras tomates nos lo envias, creo que me faltan algunos en mi casa, gracias por leer el fic…

**_Notas de los creadores : _**De la mitad esta vez…Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... un poco raro, pero con el siguiente se explicará todo, espero…Si quieren mandar reviews con gusto los aceptamos, sino bueno…Gracias por leer el fic


	7. Un Secreto de Ambos

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Séptimo: Un Secreto de Ambos

Notas: Un texto en "…." Es un pensamiento….eso

EL ATAQUE DE LOS NARRADORES OBSESIVOS

Gio: En el capitulo anterior…

Shadow: Cof, Cof…acto

Gio: ¬¬ ACTO anterior, Danny fue enviado al pasado donde hablan raro y el fantasma de las cajas es ahora de las carretas de madera XD

Shadow: Pero cuando nuestro intrépido héroe venció al espectro de ectoplasma…

Gio: ES FANTASMA TT!!!!…ehem… Una voz muy misteriosa (Y OBVIA) atacó a Danny dejándolo en el suelo semi-inconciente…oohhh (Con voz falsa de asombro)

Shadow: ¬¬, así que ahora debemos saber quien es el atacante…

Gio: Pero si es obvio TT

Shadow: Shhhhh ¬¬, no, tal vez no se den cuenta…

Gio: XD

Ambos: 3-2-1-DIFRUTEN LA FUNCIÓN!!!

Danny estaba tumbado en el suelo, también estaba a punto de destransformarse, pero si lo hacía tendría que lidiar contra la voz agresora quien notaría su identidad. Fue entonces como se hizo invisible y se ocultó detrás de una roca y se destransformó… (Notas de HaldamirElf: Si entienden lo que escribí, pues tienen todos los puntos en una prueba de vocabulario contextual)

Jack: Espectro de ectoplasma, nos vemos de nuevo… (Mirando a la Voz)

La voz era una fantasma de vestimenta como india (Notas de Shadow. En el buen sentido de la palabra) tenía una pluma verde en la cabeza y una cinta roja con blanco era lo que lo sostenía, su piel era pálida y sus cabellos blancos, sus ojos rojos y en su muñeca derecha tenía un brazalete con un tótem de madera…

Voz: TT ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Airthes (Gio: Si, ese es un buen nombre, Shadow: T-T Sigo pensando que Dianwind sonaba bien, Gio: (negando con la cabeza))

Jack: Danny tráeme la red caza fantasmas!!!...¿Danny?

Airthes: No está Danny??, bien, debo irme

Y se hace intangible y desaparecer por tierra. Danny estaba muy herido para salir, así que se quedo en el suelo donde alguien lo viera para que notaran que estaba herido y dar una coartada de que el espectro de ectoplasma lo había herido…

Jack: Danny!!, ¿estás aquí? (N/A: Bajando del peñasco…)

Danny: X-X Si, debajo de ti… (N/A: Se ve a Jack sobre Danny)

Jack: OO ¿Cómo es que llegaste allí?...

Danny: El fan…espectro de ectoplasma de las carretas de madera me empujó hasta acá…

Diana: DANNY!. ¬¬ estás muy herido, señor Fenton, debemos llevarlo a casa

Jack: TT Está bien…Adiós lindo y amado peñasco de la muerte TTTT

Más tarde estaban en la cabaña Fenton, Maddie con Jazz habían preparado estofado de vacuno y jugo de cactus (Notas de Gio: Bueno es más de lo que hay en mi refrigerador XD) Danny había pedido a Diana que se quedara y ella con gusto accedió…

Maddie: ¿Así que todo eso fue lo que hicieron hoy?

Jazz: ¿Sólo atrapar un caballo?

Jack: Y un cactus, no lo olvides

Diana: Pero nos divertimos, ¿verdad Danny?

Danny: Si y mucho…

Maddie: Me alegro, bueno pues denme esos platos, ya pueden retirarse

Danny: "Nunca había visto a mi madre tan…hogareña", si, mamá

Diana: Eh, Danny, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Danny: Claro

Diana: Pero ¿podría ser afuera?

Jack y Jazz: ¬¬ tienen algo que decir en privado…

Maddie: LO SABIA, SABIA QUE TERMINARIAN JUNTOS

Danny: ¬¬

Luego Danny y Diana salieron juntos. Ella se sentó junto a las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la cabaña, Danny hizo lo mismo y ella miró el cielo.

Diana: Danny tengo algo que decirte…(Gio: ¬¬ no es obvio lo que le va a decir??, Shadow: Shhh no arruines el momento)

Danny: O.o?? si, ¿Qué es?

Diana: Yo…yo…yo… (Gio: OO dilo, DILO, Shadow: ¬¬ ¿a quien le toca escribir?)…

Danny: O.o???

Diana: Yo tengo un secreto (Gio: ¬¬ me engañaste, Shadow: xD, si, lo se, pobre ingenuo)

Danny: ¿Eh?, si, bueno pues si te molesta no tienes que decirlo…

Diana: Pero es que es importante…

Danny: Tranquila, somos amigos ¿no?, "claro que no lo recuerdo"

Diana: Si, bien…yo soy mitad espectro de ectoplasma

Danny: (Se atora) ¿perdón?

Diana: TT lo que oíste, tengo poderes de espectro de ectoplasma…

Danny: ¿En serio?, vaya pues…

Diana: No lo encuentras extraño…???

Danny: Es que yo…también los tengo…

Diana: OO, que????

Danny: Creo que ambos tenemos… poderes de esp…fantasma

Diana: ¿en serio?

Danny: (asintiendo) Eso es genial, eso quiere decir que puedes ayudarme

Diana: ¿a que?

Danny: Es que tengo que encontrar un fantasma…

Diana: TT no eres el mismo Danny que conozco

Danny: y no te equivocas

Diana: O.o??

Danny: Un fantasma trajo a mi familia al pasado, pero creo que por mis poderes de fantasma no logré olvidarlo… ¿puedes ayudarme?

Diana: aunque no se si es verdad, siempre cuentas conmigo, Danny, somos amigos

Danny: Gracias

Diana llevó a Danny a un árbol cercano a la cabaña donde ambos contemplaron el vasto cielo lleno de estrellas.

**Continuará… **

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Esta vez tuve ayuda!!, creo que salio bien. No se, espero que si ¬¬

Notas de HaldamirElf: Como siempre digo, "Si quieres que salga bien, hazlo tu mismo", XD, creo que funcionó XD

Responder Reviews:

**HaldamirElf**

Notas de Sombra 2.0:¬¬ espero que lo cumplas, o si no ¬¬

Notas de HaldamirElf: ¿Me respondo a mi mismo? O.o??

**Sin Comentarios**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Gracias, gracias, creo que es un poco original , no creo q tu frase haya sonado fresa, además si la queríamos xD

Notas de HaldamirElf: Wiiii, gracias… (Aunque no hice nada, VIVA LA PEREZA!!!!) XD, espero que este cap t guste XD

**Darksphantom**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, en serio

Notas de HaldamirElf: Vaya, ya me esta gustando esto de los reviews (Shadow: ¬¬ si, es muy fácil responder y sentarse T-T, Gio: XP ese soy yo) Gracias por el review

**GothichGirl**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Graaacias , me alegra que alegre tu día (Gio: OO ese es un juego de palabras???) Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Notas de HaldamirElf: Danke, Danke, T-T pues que me sirva el curso de aleman del cole, ¿no?, como sea, gracias por el review , tb por las felicitaciones, espero que este cap t haya gustado, pues yo ayude, (Shadow: ¬¬ al fin) gracias de nuevo XD

**Notas de los creadores: **Otro cap, por fa si creen que valio la pena, pues aquí Review´s Day Care lo cuidamos (Shadow: ¬¬ eso tenía que ser gracioso???, Gio: X-X no me insultes) Y no se olviden de los tomates(Gio:T-T ahora solo me alimentar de nitrogeno xD y oxigeno) Gracias por leer la locura del año


	8. A la luz de la luna, UN MAMUT FANTASMA

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Octavo: A la luz de la luna, UN MAMUT FANTASMA

EL ATAQUE DE LOS NARRADORES OBSESIVOS

Gio: Yo soy HaldamirElf

Shadow: Y yo, Sombra 2.0

Ambos: y juntos somos…LOS NARRADORES MAGICOS

Gio: TT quien fue el loco rayando el limite de lo aburrido que se le ocurrió esto??

Shadow: coff, coff ¬¬ A ti.

Gio: XP BUUU, bueno podría ser peor…ehem olvidando esto, como decíamos, en el acto anterior Danny y Diana revelaron sus secretos (muy obvios por cierto TT)

Shadow: ¬¬ (no fueron tan obvios), también que prometieron que se ayudarían para encontrar al fantasma que llevó a Danny al viejo Oeste.

Gio: ¿Podrá Danny confiar en Diana?

Shadow: ¿Podrá Diana confiar en Danny?

Ambos: Eso pronto lo sabremos…esperamos que les guste…

Diana miró a Danny entre desconfiada…e indecisa…Danny volteo a verla y vio que corría.

Danny: DIANA

Diana: Déjame en paz…te burlas de lo que te digo…

Danny: (se hace intangible y aparece frente a ella) No es cierto…

Diana: O-O De verdad tienes poderes de espectro de ectoplasma…

Danny: Primero es fantasma y segundo T-T dices que somos amigos y encima no me crees…

Diana: u-u lo siento…

Danny: Ya, ya no te preocupes…

Diana: (se sienta en las escaleras del banco de esa época) Es que…

Danny: Sé que es difícil entender…

Diana: No, es difícil ayudarte…

Danny: Como???

Diana: ¿No entiendes?...

Danny: entender qué?

Diana: Como te sentirías si te dicen que toda tu vida es una mentira?? Eso…

Danny: O.o??? no entiendo

Diana: Acéptalo Danny, dices que te ayude a que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero…para mí esta es la normalidad…

Danny: Diana yo

Diana: Danny no tienes que decir nada… yo sé que quieres que todo sea normal para ti, pero…¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a esto?

Danny: T-T temía que dijeras eso

Diana: Oh vamos, Danny, inténtalo

Danny: Está bien (Gio: Está bien??, ¬¬ que le haces a Danny??, Shadow: n.nU jejeje, yo?, nada) pero al primer intento de falla me ayudarás…(Shadow: ¬¬ mejor, señor Hablaantesdeterminardeleer??, Gio: XX ya, ya)

Diana: Bueno, gracias…

Se activa su aliento fantasmagórico, Danny y Diana sienten pisadas muy grandes y se escuchan gritos y lamentos fantasmales, de pronto detrás de molino de viento apareció una sombra maligna(Shadow: yo??, Gio: ¬¬ tu no, tu ni asustas xD) los charcos de lodo se agitaban con cada paso y de pronto el molino fue cortado y lanzado contra los dos jóvenes, estos se hicieron intangibles para evadirlo…

Diana: UN ESPECTRO DE ECTOPLASMA!!!

Danny: Psss, es fantasma ¬¬

Diana: Ehm…ESO!!!

De pronto apareció un mamut (Gio: "un mamut chiquitito quería volar…", Shadow: ¬¬ no arruines mi texto) que dio pasos devastadores hasta llegar a los dos jóvenes…

Mamut: QUIEN ES EL HOFA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diana y Danny: Yo lo soy…espera, ¿tú lo eres?, no, no, no, ¿Qué?, yo lo soy…arg

Mamut: Que linda pareja, pero… QUIERO AL HOFAAAAA

Danny: No has pensado en visitar a un dentista???

Mamut: si, pero la última vez me comí a mi dentista…¬¬

Diana: Un mamut carnívoro, ya lo he visto todo

Mamut: en realidad fue un accidente, reviso muy…pero ¿Por qué les digo esto?, como no sé cual de los dos es el HOFA acabaré con ustedes dos

Danny: TRANSFORMACION

Diana: "poder de los vientos…denme el poder de un fantasma"

Y aparecieron Danny Phantom y Airthes….

Airthes: Así que tú eras el fantasma, debiste habérmelo dicho antes

Danny: ¬¬ no me hubieran lanzado un rayo de ectoplasma lo habría pensado

Airthes: nnU

Mamut: COMAN ECTOPLASMA HUMANOS Y FANTASMAS!!!

Airthes y Danny evadieron con facilidad el ataque, Danny lanzo una serie de rayos de ectoplasma al Mamut y Airthes giró sus manos como si con el aire formara una esfera…de pronto eso se volvió una esfera de ectoplasma que lanzó al mamut y se produjo una gran explosión…

Danny: O-O vaya eres muy fuerte

Airthes: Con el tiempo se aprende y tú también eres muy fuerte

Danny: Gracias

Mamut: CREEN QUE YA ME VENCIERON!!!!

Diana y Danny: T-T en verdad si

Y Danny tomó termo Fenton y atrapó al fantasma mamut…

Mamut: NOOOOOO, JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ HOFAS!!!

Diana y Danny: Si, claro

Danny cierra el termo y mira a Diana…

Danny: Bien, espero que…me convenzas, aunque dudo que lo hagas

Diana: este lugar te va a encantar!!!, haremos las cosas que no recuerdas, todo, partamos…está bien, mañana, pero te va a encantar

Danny: ufff, está bien

**Continuará…**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Si preguntan de quien fue la idea del Mamut, no fue mía (Gio: ¬¬ no tenías que decirlo… está bien, está bien, estoy loco xD) pero en si me gusto…espero que a ustedes tb

Notas de HaldamirElf: "Here comes the sun" digo, gracias!!!, estoy feliz de haber acabado otro cap y de haber ayudado con lo que tal vez no fue necesario (con un papelito en mano y Shadow con un bate de beisball) eso era lo que tenía que decir??? ¬¬ tramposo, es más fácil dejar que t hagan el trabajo xD, x q no eres un buen Shadow ¬¬ y haces el fic?? T-T creo que yo solo lo arruino. Como sea, gracias por leer esta locura que no es mía…xD (Shadow: ¬¬) T-T bien, bien, tb mía

Responder Reviews:

**Sin Comentarios**:

Notas de Sombra2.0: Gracias , veo ke al fin nuestro fick hace lo suyo

Notas de HaldamirElf: Soy un arma?? Ya decía yo…bueno mi abuelo T-T, "si a la paz no a la guerra"… (Shadow: ¬w¬ no se refiere a eso) xD Gracias, (Gio: podre ser un tanque??? O.o, Shadow: ¬w¬ serás una jabalina a la ke voy a lanzar lejos si me averguenzas) Gracias, espero que te haya gustado xD

**Darksphantom**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Gracias x leer este fick, lo apreciamos mucho

Notas de HaldamirElf: Ehhh, reviews, como me encantan, me siento…tan… (Shaodw: Gio?, Gio: ¬¬ NO) feliz, me alegro que te hay gustado y pues no se si tenemos potencial xD, pero gracias

**Full Metal Dark**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Gracias x tomarte el tiempo de leer este fick (Gio: n-nU que humilde) Gracias

Notas de HaldamirElf: Wow (O-O) nunca lo espere, gracias…digo no lo leas (vergüenza…X-X) Bueno era ahora ya no hay vuelta xD, Gracias por leer esta locura!!! Espero que te haya gustado…mas adelante tomará sentido (Shadow: Pero si ni sabemos komo va seguir, Gio: Shhh, ya veremos que tome sentido xD)

**Notas de los creadores: **3-2-1…GRACIAS POR LEER EL FICK (Gio: ¬¬ x q tu siempre tienes que escribirlo T-T??) Si tienen tomates o armas nucleares, denuncias y mandatos de ejecución para nosotros pues los aceptamos xD, espero ke les haya gustado pronto podremos mas (Gio: O-O no contaría con eso…je, je n-nU) Nos vemos…


	9. Un Día con un Gran Amigo

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Noveno: Un Gran Día con un Amigo

Escrito por: Sombra 2.0

"Dedicado a HaldamirElf, que por razones ajenas(o eso dice él ¬¬) no pudo hacer este cap, pues mejor porque así puedo regalarte algo y ponerte FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS xD"

**Notas de Sombra 2.0: **Weno, weno, este acto es un "regalo" a la mitad de los autores de este fick (n-nU así me ahorro el regalo) ¬¬ espero q le guste (T-T es una orden XD), asi que nada va a tener sentido por este cap, espero que me disculpen por eso n-nU

En el acto anterior Danny fue convencido por Diana para ver el Viejo Oeste y demostrarle que es un lugar fabuloso. De pronto apareció un Mamut, que fue un poco raro, y quiso acabar con ellos. Fue entonces cuando usaron sus superpoderes y acabaron con él, ¿Danny decidirá quedarse? o ¿Diana verá que su vida es una mentira?...eso se sabrá muy pronto

Danny había entendido que Diana se sentía muy mal, ya que haberle dicho toda la verdad fue un error. Nadie puede soportar saber que todo lo que creyó real, en realidad es un truco de un fantasma

Danny: Creo que apresuré demasiado las cosas (N/A: Colocando su mano derecha en su cara), bien, creo que debo convencerla de que esta no es la solución.

Diana: ¿Danny?

Danny: ¿Eh?

Diana: Allí estás

Danny: ¿Qué sucede?

Diana: Acordamos que hoy íbamos a ver todo

Danny: Es verdad!!!

Diana: Ven que es por aquí

Entonces Diana cogió la mano de Danny para llevarlo y este se sonrojó levemente. Diana le mostró todo "Amity Old Town", desde carrozas y caballos, desde el alcalde hasta el sheriff, finalmente llegaron a una colina con el atardecer frente a ellos, en un ambiente muy romántico… (Notas de Shadow: Eh…Diana y Danny?? es que así estaba planeado n-nU)

Diana: Y Danny, ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

Danny: Eh…bien, si, muy bien

Diana: Entonces decidiste quedarte???

Danny: Eh, yo, es que…

Voz: AL FIN LOS ENCONTRE!!!!

Diana: T-T esto no puede ser

Danny: n-n salvado por la voz misteriosa

Diana y Danny miraron a su agresor, era un… un, un, un, un, un…ALCE!!! (Shadow: Eh…je, je, je, je n-nU) un alce fantasmal que masticaba algo y que los veía indiferente

Danny: Nos enviaron un

Diana: Alce???

Danny y Diana: T-T creo que nos subestiman

Alce: ¬¬ oigan yo dije guerreros fuertes y me dieron pubertos

Danny: T-T HEY SOMOS ADOLESCENTES

Diana: Ves, somos novios ¬¬

Danny: que??

Alce: PUES IRAN JUNTOS A LA TUMBA

Danny: que???

Alce: ¬¬ dije que irán juntos a la tumba

Danny: O.o que??

Alce: ¬¬ este está sordo o que??

Danny: Novios??

Diana: n-nU eh…me deje llevar

Danny: ufff (suspiro)

Alce: HOLA??, Alce maniático y con sed de destrucción aquí, quiere atacarlos y llevarlos a la tumba

Danny: ¬¬ nos permites un ratito

Alce: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny y Diana: ¬¬ que carácter

Alce: Bien si ustedes no quieren atacarme yo atacaré primero

Danny: Transformación

Diana: "poder de los vientos…denme el poder de un fantasma"

Y entonces aparecieron Danny Phantom y Airthes listos para acabar con el alce

Danny: Bien, ¿Quién te envía?

Alce: O.o como sabes que alguien me envía??

Diana: T-T este alce cree que somos tontos

Alce: Bien, fue el fantasma más poderoso, el más valiente, él más…(N/A: Pestañea) TODO LO HACE BIEN

Danny: O-o no que eso ya lo oí???

(Shadow: (moviendo paginas de un libreto) Acto quinto, dialogo tres…dicho por Demanor…¬¬ consigan personas originales… esperen ese soy yo X-x)

Diana: Bien prepárate para sufrir, alce ectoplasmático.

Alce: Je, je, ouch X-x

Danny: En serio nos subestiman, ya es una ofensa todo esto

Alce: en serio??? Ahora verán mi poder especial (N/A: se pone el pulgar derecho en la boca, Shadow: n-nU creo que los alces no tienen pulgares, pero este si)

Danny y Diana: Tu poder especial es chuparte el dedo???

Alce: (N/A: Comienza a crecer y parece más fuerte) ¿Qué decían?

Danny y Diana: Eh….lindo alce, lindo alce

Alce: Ahora acabaré con ustedes :D

Danny y Diana: Lo dudamos (N/A: Frunciendo el ceño y observando como el alce volvía a ser como antes)

Alce: Me desinflo, me desinflo, me desinflo…O.o me desinflo mas de lo que pensé (N/A: Con voz de ardillita xD)

Diana: Di adiós, espectro de ectoplasma (N/A: mostrando un amuleto que atrapa fantasmas, es como un atrapa-pesadillas pequeño, y este comienza a brillar)

Alce: VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (El atrapa-fantasmas deja de brillar)

Danny: Diana yo tengo…que decirte algo

Diana: No lo digas, ya lo se, quieres encontrar al fantasma que hizo esto, porque estás más que seguro que es el que te envió aquí, ¿no es así?

Danny: Eh…si O-O

Diana: Pues siempre seré tu amiga, Danny, no importa si no soy real, esta amistad lo es, pese a que tengo recuerdos que tal vez nunca pasaron, estoy segura que somos grandes amigos y los amigos se apoyan, es por eso que te ayudaré

Danny: Gracias, Diana

Diana: De nada n-n

Danny: quieres venir a mi casa a comer??

Diana: Me encantaría… (Pensando: "¿Por qué rayos dije que éramos novios?, creo que me deje llevar, espero que sea eso…)

**Continuará…**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Ehhh termine, ¿les gusto?, perdonen si fue algo muy loco (o debería decir Gio??? xD) pero nunca mas nunca mas, espero que si les haya gustado, y sino prometemos ponerle empeño para la próxima :D

Responder Reviews:

**Sin Comentarios**: Gracias x decir esas palabras tan agradables (n-nU tengo que aprovechar ke Gio no puede modifikar esto muahahaha), de seguro Gio esta en la guerra, pero pronto va a volver, kuando se kede sin municiones :D, gracias x leer el fick

**Darksphantom: **Gracias x el comentario y el review claro, gracias x decir q son geniales (ahora ke no esta HaldamirElf) gracias x decir ke soy genial xD

Espero que te haya gustado…

**Notas de los creadores:** (De la mitad) Eh…esto va a ser incomodo pero…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SMEAGOL!!!! (n-nU no pregunten porke le digo asi…solo tiene ke ver con su fanatismo xD) Suerte en la guerra!!!...ahora a los lectores (q leen XP, valga la redundancia o la inkoherencia) gracias de nuevo x leer el fick, si kieren, solo si kieren, pueden dejar un review n-n, gracias a todos x leer el fick


	10. ¡Que ataque tan lacteo!

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Décimo: ¡Que ataque tan lácteo!

EL ATAQUE DE LOS NARRADORES OBSESIVOS

Gio: MUAHAHAHAHAHA, digo, HOLA, estoy feliz… (Mirando a Shadow) MALEFICAMENTE FELIZ, luego de mi ataque con pruebas, pues una cosa llevo a la otra (No fue así como nació este fic?? O.o??) bueno, y terminé siendo yo quien dirige este cap

Shadow: ¬w¬ estoy seguro que hiciste trampa

Gio: Eh…ah si??? PRUEBALO( n-nU) Como iba diciendo y ya sabrán porque estoy tan feliz n-n

Shadow: TwT antes de ke siga, en el acto anterior Danny y Diana fueron atacados por un alce

Gio: ¬¬ eso lo hiciste porque me dicen ignoralce???

Shadow: Puede ser, como sea, entonces Diana y Danny lo vencieron fácilmente

Gio: Entonces Diana decidió ayudarle a Diana (N/A: con un librito del cap anterior que no hice) si, eso dice aquí

Shadow: Buen chico, ve por la galleta (la tira y Gio la va a buscar) ¿Dónde íbamos?, ah si, ¿Qué hará ese malvado fantasma?

Gio: ¿podrá Danny encontrarlo sin que haya heridos? (Comiendo la galleta como roedor)

Ambos: ESO SE SABRA HOY…

Danny y Diana corrían por el desierto con un bolso de cuero en busca de pistas que los llevaran con el responsable de todo el desastre. Danny se veía sediento, pero Diana se veía como si aún estuviera en "Amity Old Town". (Gio: si preguntan porque no usaron sus poderes pues… . se los comió un tigre…ehm, si, eso)

Danny: T-T como es que tu te ves como si no hubiéramos salido?

Diana: n-n pues es porque para mi el calor es normal

Danny: vaya, mira, es un pueblito, ¿te parece si descansamos allí?

Diana: si, bueno creo que algo para comer no nos vendría mal

Los héroes entraron a una cantina, dentro estaban dos personas, una que se veía muy pálida y vieja (Shadow: (con cara de sueño), Gio: ¬¬), esta estaba limpiando un vaso. Y otra tenía una capa negra y estaba al fondo de la cantina, de forma misteriosa, no se dejaba ver su rostro y tenía sobre la mesa un revolver.

Danny: Hola??

Anciano: grrrr

Danny: O-O eh…

Diana: ¬¬ q héroe, disculpe, ¿tiene agua?, es que venimos desde muy lejos

Anciano: Por supuesto, para dos jóvenes tan amables como ustedes todo n-n, espérenme aquí…

Y el noble señor abrió una puerta y con dos vasos en su mano entró a la habitación. Danny y Diana se sentaron frente a una mesa cercana a la puerta principal (o de entrada) luego se sintió un movimiento metálico…era el revolver que se movía de un lado a otro, porque su dueña movía la mesa de un lado a otro, (N/A: Imagínense a la muerte muy gorda en el fondo de una cantina a oscuras)

Danny: Diana, ¿crees que este lugar es seguro?

Diana: ¿El héroe tiene miedo?

Danny: claro que no, tenemos nuestros poderes

Diana: n-n es por eso mismo porque no puedes preocuparte

Danny: tienes razón, es un poco tonto tener miedo luego de pelear constantemente con fantasmas

Voz con la capucha y el revolver: ¿crees que ya acabó?

Danny: T-T creo que se acabo el descanso, Diana

Voz con la capucha y el revolver: Muy bien, soy un fantasma enviado por el gran amo…mi poder sobre pasa cualquiera nivel en el mundo 8D y ustedes seran acabados…mi nombre es Vacaria…

Danny y Diana: … (Estallan en risa) hahahahahahaha

Vacaria: ¬¬ de que se burlan?? Mi nombre es perfecto

Danny: Eh, si, gran Vacaria, eres lo máximo

Diana: xD puedes ganarle al nombre más tonto del mundo

Vacaria: Suficiente…

Y Vacaria se quitó su capa que la cubría y apareció una vaca fantasma (Gio: Eureka!!, Shadow: ¬¬ tanto para esto??, Gio: TT no te quejes) era verde con ubres brillantes, sus ojos eran rojos y su revolver cambio a ser sus cuernos. Su mirada era fría y sanguinaria…

Danny y Diana: linda vaquita O-O, atrás

Vacaria: Acabaré con ustedes!!!! (Lanzándose a ellos)

Danny: Transformación

Diana: "poder de los vientos…denme el poder de un fantasma"

Y Danny Phantom con Airthes estaban listos para vencer a Vacaria. Ella comenzó a lanzar (Shadow: X-X q no lo diga) leche fantasmal, era diferente a la corriente, esta tenía un color verdoso pero tenía ciertas similitudes a la leche común.

Danny:(lanzando rayos de ectoplasma) se que necesitamos leche para quitarnos la palidez fantasmal pero esto es ridículo

Airthes: ¬¬ no nos puede atacar con leche

Vacaria: Creen que es leche normal?? Ja, se equivocan, miren y prueben…

Vacaria lanzó chorros de leche fantasmal a Danny y Airthes, y estos fueron golpeados por esta leche cremosa. En el suelo, ya quietos, pegados por la leche extraña, Vacaria los miró con una sonrisa malévola. Danny y Airthes miraban con odio a su enemiga vacuna.

Vacaria: ¿leche normal dicen?, pues mira lo que esto hace…

Y del cielo aparecieron, sin saber de donde, jarros de leche, quesos verdes, batidos, yogures y Vacaria con sus manos en el cielo bajó estos señalando a Danny y Airthes.

Danny: O-O ahora si lo he visto todo

Airthes: Seré vencida por yogurt y leche…

Danny y Airthes: Y faltan las galletas T-T para acompañar la leche

Y luego de este brutal ataque (Shadow: (asintiendo) supongo que este fick ya perdió sentido alguno, Gio: T-T) Danny y Airthes se destransformaron. Vacaria sólo reía maléficamente por su victoria, había ganado con leche y sus derivados…

**Continuará… **

Notas de Sombra 2.0: n-n weno, no salio tan mal, aunque un poco extraño, ¿Qué dicen?, yo creo que igual salio bien

Notas de HaldamirElf: u-u creo que no salio tan bien, y en verdad siento q el fic se esta saliendo de su camino, prometemos arreglarlo en el siguiente capitulo

Responder Reviews:

**HaldamirElf**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: n-n me alegro que te haya gustado tu regalo, ¬¬ pues no tenía otra, T-T segundo tenia q copiarte ¬¬ era para ti…lo del alce se q se t habria ocurrido xD

Notas de HaldamirElf: no se para que ponemos esto si ya me lo dijo xD, gracias igual por los saludos

**Sin Comentarios**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Gracias n-n, pues no hay receta (escondiendo un papel en su bolsillo) nah, no creo que escriba tan bien (Gio: ¬¬ no me robes mi titulo, el autocritico soy yo) pero te agradezco que lo digas

Notas de HaldamirElf: T-T y para mi nada (Gio: ¬¬ te odio, Shadow TT-TT me robas lectores, Shadow: ¬¬ se supone que no hiciste nada, Gio: . ) n-n espero que te haya gustado y eso de Diana y Danny pues lo pensamos cuando creamos a Diana n-n (es que era para distraer el DannyxSam que siempre hay, como un nuevo estilo n-n me alegro que no haya caído mal) pues gracias n-n y tb por los saludos, eh xD

**Darksphantom**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: Muchas gracias por leer este fick y espero que te haya gustado este cap n-n

Notas de HaldamirElf: siii el alce xD, gracias por los saludos

**Notas de los creadores: **Bienvenidos sean al final del cap 10 de este fic (Gio: esta vez termino yo xD ya era hora) espero que les haya gustado…y bueno que si creen que lo merece, un review lo confirma, pero antes queremos agradecer a todos los que han leído este fick (Ambos: n-n llevamos 322 visitas, mucho mas de lo ke esperábamos) muchas gracias, nos inspiran para seguir, prometemos que el próximo será mas serio n-n…gracias por leer el fic


	11. Victoria hasta el final

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Decimoprimero (inserte aquí aplausos): Victoria hasta el final

EL ATAQUE DE LOS NARRADORES OBSESIVOS

Shadow: F) ahora quien está feliz?

Gio: ¬¬U bueno ahora le toca a EL hacer este cap, yo solo hago efectos especiales (haciendo explosiones con la boca)

Shadow: dije especiales no espaciales, weno en el acto anterior una vaca fantasmal ¬¬

Gio: (pokeando los dedos): -w- x q se burla??

Shadow: estaba a punto de eliminar a Diana y a Danny

Gio: ¿Podrá la vaca obtener la victoria?

Shadow: ¿Podrá Danny volver a su época?

Ambos: SIGA LEYENDO Y LO SABRA…

Y del cielo aparecieron, sin saber de donde, jarros de leche, quesos verdes, batidos, yogures y Vacaria con sus manos en el cielo bajó estos señalando a Danny y Airthes.

Danny: O-O ahora si lo he visto todo

Airthes: Seré vencida por yogurt y leche…

Danny y Airthes: Y faltan las galletas T-T para acompañar la leche

Y luego de este brutal ataque. Danny y Airthes se destransformaron. Vacaria sólo reía maléficamente por su victoria, había ganado con leche y sus derivados.

Vacaria: ahora hofas, sus poderes le corresponderán a mi amo muahaha

Danny: (levantándose lentamente y muy herido) no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente

Diana: Bien dicho Danny

Vacaria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHRRGG

Danny: bueno tal vez podríamos pensarlo

Diana: ¬¬

Danny: digo…TRANSFORMACION

Diana: "poder de los vientos…denme el poder de un fantasma"

Y Danny Phantom con Airthes se lanzaron contra Vacaria nuevamente, claro ellos se encontraban muy heridos, pero seguirían peleando xq su espiritu asi se lo dice…son heroes (Gio: (con lágrimas falsas) es lo mas lindo q he escrito en mi vida, Shadow ¬¬U)

Vacaria: (lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma) MUERAN

Danny (haciéndose intangible) tendrás que hacer algo mejor q eso para vencernos

Airthes: (lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma) veamos si t gusta

Y ambos rayos de ectoplasma se juntaron para impactarse, estaban cada rayo uno frente del otro tratando de ganarle al adversario…de pronto ambos colapsaron y la explosión atrajo mucho humo (Gio: podríamos decir y murieron todos por siempre ¬¬ pero son fantasmas y asi nos ahorraríamos lo q nos queda pero bueno, Shadow: TT solo escribe)

Diana: Danny? DANNY?...rayos DONDE ESTAS?

Danny: debajo tuyo X-x

Diana: n-nU eh, si perdón

Danny: O.o y Vacaria?

Diana: Es verdad, claro no parece q haya sobrevivido

Danny: ¬¬ es un fantasma

Diana: O//O n-nU verdad

Vacaria: MUUAAAAAAA esto no se quedara asi, volveré (y desaparecio como una nube verde y se esparció por todo el lugar)

Danny: eso si que fue extraño

Diana: Mira, aquí hay algo, parece ser un mapa (Gio: ¬¬, Shadow: q? fue lo único q se me ocurrió)

Danny: si lo seguimos tal vez nos lleve con el fantasma responsable de todo esto

Diana: Entonces vamos n-n

Anciano: mmm, q paso aqui? O-o

Danny: Eh...una turba furiosa?? O-O

Diana: el calentamiento global??

Anciano: Eh...bien aqui tienen su agua

Danny y Diana: hehe 8D todo esto por un vaso de agua

**Continuará… **

Notas de Sombra 2.0: nos demoramos pero creo q todo salio bien n-n (¬¬U verdad gio?) lamentamos la demora n-un vacaciones aquí nos distraen…

Notas de HaldamirElf: D8 bueno partamos por…lamentamos habernos demorado, aquí son vacaciones y ¬¬ ademas Shadow queria hacer un comic el cual va a estar pronto creo n-nU

Responder Reviews:

**Sin Comentarios**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: soy genial?? O-O soy genial (bailando como gio, digo, como loco xDU) me alegra q t halla gustado n-n

Notas de HaldamirElf: ¬¬ yo debo celebrar, me dieron saludos 8D wiiiiii gracias, espero q t guste este cap 8D

**Notas de los creadores: **esperamos q les haya gustado (Gio: ¬¬U o sino xDU) y si quieren les cuidamos los reviews (Shadow: aunke con verlo nos basta, llevamos 373 visitas 8D) gracias de nuevo


	12. Destreza Nocturna, el Musical

El Rodeo Fantasmagórico

Acto Decimosegundo: Destreza Nocturna, el Musical

Gio: Este acto lo hice YO (yo mero, mero xD) no porque Shadow sea flojo (ehem, lo es ¬¬…coff, coff) sino xq lo escribi justo después de terminar el acto 11 y él acepto con todos los honores

Flash Back

Gio: ya hice el acto 12

Shadow: TT buen trabajo de equipo

Gio: ¬¬U no me culpes, estaba aburrido y queria escribir

Shadow: O.oU mmm pues no ¬¬

Gio: ya ps

Shadow: No ¬¬

Gio: por fa TT

(Millones de porfas y xq soy adorable después)

Shadow: esta bien pero solo esta vez

FIN (inserte fuegos artificiales :3)

Y como tenia mucha imaginación, tiempo libre y fics adelantados (excepto el de FOP ) pues este será un musical xD

Shadow: (bueno TT esto diria él si lo hubiese hecho…q no le aserrucho el piso, eh TT) En el acto anterior Diana y Danny vencieron a Vacaria y consiguieron un mapa (Gio: ohh q original xD) entonces decidieron seguirlo para asi encontrar al fantasma q...RESUMEN van en busca del responsable de todo el caos FIN disfruten este acto….

Ahora caminan por el árido desierto (Gio: si, caminan n-nU, porque si volaban este fic sería de 10 actos y la producción nos pedían mas xDU)

Danny: Ya llegamos?

Diana: No

Danny: Y ahora?

Diana: TT no

Danny: y ahora?

Diana: ¬¬

Danny: lo siento es q hace dias q salimos de Amity Old Town

Diana: lo sé, pero fuiste tú quien quería encontrar al fantasma responsable

Danny: Y aún quiero, pero cada momento hace más calor

Diana: Y se está haciendo de noche

Danny: Bueno podemos acampar aquí

Diana: No, no podemos, estamos en los dominios de…"el jinete nocturno" (Se oyen relámpagos)

Danny: vaya… y eso es?

Diana: ¿No conoces la leyenda del…"jinete nocturno"? (se oyen de nuevo relámpagos) (Gio: dije q iba a ser el q hace los efectos especiales y lo voy a hacer xD)

Danny: No, nunca

Diana: Pues deja q t cuente…

(Aparece HaldamirElf (osea yo) con sombrero y cara adorable como en el comic de Shadow q pronto estará para el publico)

Gio (con guitarra en mano):

AUUUUUUU (n-nU léase como aullido de lobo)

Hace muchos años

Sobre este yerto llano

Un jinete corría

Con terror y osadía

A todos espantaba

Porque era el q mandaba

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU es el jinete

(Aparecen fantasmas buitres bailando una coreografia)

…es el jinete nocturno

Sobre este terreno

Él la vida perdió

Ahora es un espectro

Que tiene sed de destrucción

AUUUUUUUUUUU…es el jinete

(Aparecen ahora caballos espectrales cantando)

….el jinete nocturno

(Todos, a excepción de los protagonistas, desaparecen de un poof)

Danny: Así que es eso, pero si es sólo una leyenda

Diana: Puede ser pero no quiero averiguarlo

Y siguieron caminando hasta que por fin se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo (n-nU osea q se quedaron dormidos) en ese momento se escucharon los galopes de caballo, sobre este se veía la sombra de un ser, era un jinete con sombrero largo, de su caballo sólo quedaban huesos y se lamentaba como fantasma a la luz de la luna llena.

Danny: Diana ¿oiste eso? T.–

Diana: T.- oir q?

Lamento: BUUUUUUUUUUUU

Danny: Eso, puede q sea el fantasma q buscamos 8D… Diana?

Diana: ZzZzZzZz… ah? Ah si, ve tú yo te alcanzo.

(se escuchan galopes y música de fondo)

Jinete Nocturno:

Soy el jinete Nocturno (lanza un disparo al aire)

Y ha llegado su turno

De saludar a la muerte

Tenlo ya en mente

YEEHA con mi caballo voy

Componiendo esta tonta canción

Porque al narrador

Esto fue lo unico q se le ocurrió

(Gio: ¬¬ lo quemare vivo…digo, estoy loco, Todos: TT se nota)

Diana: Rayos es el jinete nocturno

Danny: es solo una leyenda

Diana: ¬¬ y x q los disparos?

Danny: estamos en el viejo oeste TT

Diana: y los lamentos?

Danny: fantasmas vagabundos

Diana: y esa marca que dice "el jinete nocturno estuvo aquí"

Danny: O.o eh…Internet

Diana: ¬¬

Jinete Nocturno: vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que es lo que tenemos aquí? A un puberto y una doncella

Danny: No soy puberto ¬¬

Diana: No soy…digo gracias

Jinete Nocturno: ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes como ustedes en medio de MI TERRITORIO? y lo repito si no se entendio ¿Qué HACEN DOS JOVENES COMO USTEDES EN MI TERRITORIO?

Danny: Buscando la salida

Diana: ¿nos ayuda?

Danny y Diana: (con cara de cachorro) si?

Jinete Nocturno: NO!! Ustedes morirán aquí

Danny: eso lo veremos, cantante de mal gusto…TRANSFORMACION

Diana: "poder de los vientos…denme el poder de un fantasma"

Jinete Nocturno: Me impresionan forasteros (apuntándolos con su arma) pero aquí se acaba

Danny: (esquivando los disparos) vaya como en los viejos tiempos (lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma por su dedo índice)

Jinete Nocturno: eres un duro oponente (sigue disparando)

Danny: (disparando de nuevo y le da a la bota del jinete nocturno) vaya es un avance

Jinete Nocturno: grrr esa bota me salió cara (le llega un rayo pero ahora al sombrero y lo mando a volar) ¿Quién fue? (Airthes lo saluda) BASTA DE JUEGOS…ONDA DESERTICA

(Y lanzó un lamento pero este era de ondas térmicas que derritieron lo mas cercano, Danny cayó destranformandose y Airthes quedo muy herida.

Jinete Nocturno: primero acabaré contigo (mirando a Danny)

Danny: grr Diana debes huir

Airthes: de ninguna manera TT

Jinete Nocturno: (paso a paso) te llego tu hora, héroe…

El Jinete nocturno se puso frente de Danny y apuntó con su arma, estaba listo para jalar el gatillo cuando…

Diana: NOOO (y salió una flecha que le arrebato la pistola al jinete nocturno) Diana tenía en sus manos un arco y flechas de ectoplasma, las cuales lanzaba con gran destreza al Jinete Nocturno. Danny se levanto y con Airthes estaban listos para enfrentarse una vez más contra el jinete nocturno

Gio (tocando country)

"Toma tu pareja y a bailar"- Airthes toma el brazo de Danny, luego dan piruetas golpeando al jinete nocturno

"Luego aléjala para saltar"-Danny jala a Airthes y ella golpea al jinete nocturno y Danny salta y da una patada al jinete.

"Luego una ronda para acabar"- Danny y Airthes se pusieron espalda con espalda y luego comenzaron a girar lanzando rayos de ectoplasma al Jinete nocturno. Danny lanzo la bola Fenton y atrapo al jinete de inmediato.

Danny (destransformandose) –w- si q fue difícil

Diana: …si, pero creo que…merecemos un…descanso…ZzZzZz

Danny: Si, creo….ZzZzZz

Y Diana con Danny vencieron a una leyenda y cada vez se acercan a su destino…

**Continuará… **

Notas de Sombra 2.0: T-T no hise nada no es justo ¬¬ señor trabajo en equipo…weno u-u nada ke haser

Notas de HaldamirElf: ¬¬ no te quejes, fue un trabajo fácil, a mi me encanto, ustedes me dicen q opinan 8D

Responder Reviews:

**Creamktita**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: gracias…kreo O.o (Gio: aha sabia a alguien mas t decia sin cerebro xD), gracias x leer este pick 8D

Notas de HaldamirElf: trabajo, no lo llamo asi, yo lo llamo matar rato libre xD al estilo mio buuu bueno muchas gracias x el review

**Darksphantom**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: muchas gracias, nos animas a seguir 8D

Notas de HaldamirElf: xDD si el equipo siempre tiene un loco y soy yo asi q mientras estemos juntos seriedad y locura habra en este fic

**Sin Comentarios**

Notas de Sombra 2.0: T-TU komo yop cuando seas grande ? (Gio: ¬¬ pero si es enano) xD ke cool gracias, nos animas a seguir, muchisimas gracias

Notas de HaldamirElf: HAKUNA MATATA ES UNA FORMA DE SER…digo…gracias x leer nuestro fic 8D (inserte aquí dialogo aburrido q generalmente pongo X-X) t divierto?? Quien lo diria? Divierto xDDD, gracias x leer el fic y gracias x decirle eso a shadow 8D lo necesita (Shadow: O.o ah si?, Gio: si n-n ¬¬ sigueme la corriente)

**Notas de los creadores: **(chasqueando los dedos) C´e est fini (shadow: O.o?, Gio: ¬¬ q se acabo) otro acto, aproximadamente, bueno según lo planeado quedan tres actos mas… podremos? xD sigan leyendo y averiguanlo (Shadow: ¬¬ pero ya se acabo, Gio: calla TT) si quieren darnos reviews muchisimas gracias!! Esperamos q les haya gustado 8D


End file.
